Dreams
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: Just a little GrayLu oneshot. A movie cliche type dream leaves Lucy Heartphilia screaming Gray's name.


Dreams

GrayLu Fan Fiction

** Lucy**

I'm running through a courtyard; calling your name as loud as I can. I can't find you. Where are you? Where are you Gray?

**Gray (At Fairy Tail)**

"Hey, where's Lu-chan?" Levy asked.  
"I'm not sure. She should be here. Erza's getting angry. She wanted to go on a mission today." Natsu said quietly.  
"She might still be at her apartment. Gray-san, why don't you go check in out? Here's the key to her place. And remember to wear a shirt." Mirajane said, handing me a key and a shirt. I pulled the shirt over my head and walked out the door.

** Lucy **

I can't believe you haven't come yet. I'm still running. Im calling your name. "Gray-kun! Gray-kun! Where are you? Father wants to see us! He says he's agreed to let us get married! Gray-kun!" I still can't find you. I'm running through the garden, the mansion, everything. I finally spot you in the courtyard, holding hands with a woman. I slow my breathing and try to avoid my heels clacking on the cobblestones. I hide in a bush just close enough to her your words. I breathe your name, and it's barely audible. You don't turn around or even stop. What has happened? You would always turn around. No matter how quietly I said something, you'd hear me. That was a sign of our love. Where did that go?

**Juvia (Outside Fairy Tail)**

Ah, Gray-sama, you are so amazing. Juvia can't help feeling this way. I know! Juvia is going to muster up her courage and ask Gray-sama to go to lunch! It's perfect! Juvia is walking to the door.  
"Umm, where is Gray-sama?"  
"Not here." The pink haired boy said. His flying cat was eating fish farther away from us.  
"Where is he?"  
"Lucy's place. She hasn't shown up yet, so we sent him to go see if she's okay."  
"G-Gray-sama is at LUCY'S house?"  
"Yeah. He'll be back soon, don't freak."

**Gray **

"Well, here I am." I said, walking into Lucy's apartment.  
"Lucy? Are you okay?" I walk into her kitchen and eat some leftover chicken. I finish reading her novel and leave a note saying, _'This was good! There should be a sequel talking about Elise's mom!'_ I walked into her bedroom and found a sleeping Lucy, snoring softly as her chest rose and fell. I smiled and walked back into her living room and switched on the TV.

**Lucy**

I freeze as I realize who you're with. Juvia. Tears start pooling in my eyes as I listen to what you're saying.  
"When? When will it be over? I can't stand to be without you any longer!"  
"I will break off my engagement with Lucy tonight."  
"You always say that! Gray-sama, do you even love me?"  
"Don't say that Juvia-chan! Of course I love you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely. Now please, let me kiss your beautiful lips." My eyes waver as your lips touch hers. "Gray." Is the only thing that escapes my lips. Tears pour down my cheeks as I run into the courtyard. "You said you come every single time! If I even whispered your name, you'd come to me! Where did that go? Well** fine**! Keep your dollar whore! But remember, when she leaves you for someone else, you ca- you ca- I'm sorry. I can't say I don't want you to come back. I can't say that I don't love you. Gray, what was this ring for anyway!" I screamed. And then I woke up.

**Gray**

I was right in the middle of Project Runway when I heard Lucy scream my name at the top of her lungs. I ran over to her room and slammed her door open. Her eyes were full of tears and her lips were quavering with fear. "G-Gray?" "Yeah? Are you alright?" I asked, walking over to her and sitting on her bed. "Y-you came when I called you." "You might still be scared from your nightmare. Don't move to much. Are you coming down with a fever?" I asked.

**Lucy**

Gray pressed his fingers on my forehead and I felt cool. His fingers were icy and I grabbed his hand and said, "You came for me. Thank you."  
"It's nothing real-"

**Gray**

My sentence was cut off by Lucy kissing me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I freaked out. "Lucy?" She abruptly pulled away from me and said,  
"I-I'm so sorry! I was still shaking from my nightmare and you came here for me and I..."  
"It's okay." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.  
"A-are you sure?" She asked quietly.  
"Positive." I said, pressing my lips against hers.

_**Hey all! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic! Yay! I hope you liked it! -3- Chiharu-chan**_


End file.
